The Third Daughter
by tuille
Summary: When the Lord of the West came to the East to seek a wife, he did not expect to be enchanted with Lord Nintoku's third daughter, a girl destined to live no longer than 18 summers.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Daughter

disclaimer: all that you recognize i do not own.

* * *

When the Lord of the West came to the East to seek a wife, he did not expect to be enchanted with the Lord Nintoku's third daughter, a girl destined to live no longer than 18 summers.

* * *

i've been hesitating to post anything up on ffnet recently, considering they've already deleted one of my stories :/ serves me right for not backing up my computer, le sigh. anyways, enjoy this lil' fillet :)

- tuille

* * *

"Princess," the elderly woman chided, lightly tapping the princess's shoulder, "Stop fidgeting, we must finish your hair. It is only an hour until the Lord of the West is set to arrive."

The princess sighed, bowing her head, "Gomen." She winced as the woman tugged her hair, twisting and brushing the ebony tresses with an ivory comb.

The woman smiled as she worked the princess's hair into an elegant up do. "Did you know, Princess, that the Lord of the West is rumored to be most handsome?" The woman bent to whisper into the young girl's ear, "They say his looks can rival those of a god's."

The princess giggled, her pale cheeks lighting up, "Then my sisters shall consider themselves fortunate to be in the presence of such a good looking man."

"Aye," the woman stood back to admire her handiwork. "But who is to say that the Lord will not want to take your hand in marriage?"

The princess stiffened, looking down to her lap, "Kaede-baba, do not say such foolish things," she whispered, glancing up to meet the elderly woman's gaze through the mirror. "He is the Lord of the West, not some boy from the city." Her fingers reached for the pink blossom she had picked from her garden earlier that day. She caressed the rose petals, musing, "He will marry one of my sisters. He will be attracted by Sara's great beauty, if not by Kagura's intelligence." She was certain that the Lord would be far more attracted to her elder sisters.

_Because why pick a daisy if you could have a rose? _

"But what of you, Princess Rin?" The woman laid her hands on the princess's thin shoulders, "A bright, beautiful young woman. You shine with vitality, with youth. Any man would have to be both blind and foolish to not want you for a wife."

Rin closed her eyes, wishing it were possible, _wishing that she was well._ "A wife for two years?" She sniffed, her eyes watering. "It makes no sense," she whimpered, hanging her head low. Oh how she dreamed of finding true love, of marrying and having children. She longed to grow old and live a full and happy life, but it just wasn't meant to be. _She would not live long enough to find love._

Her lips quivered, her hands shaking as she relived last nights events, "The healers say my condition has worsened. They say the disease has spread." _I'll be dead by my 18th birthday._

"Those healers are fools," Kaede quipped, her tone furious. She set the comb on the dressing table, "Well-educated con-artists I say. A hoax, playing on your father's weakness. You are perfectly fine," she told the princess, soothing her worries, "You will live longer than I." She spoke fiercely, assuring the princess, but perhaps mostly herself, that the young girl would live long enough to experience true love. She knew that the girl craved the fairytale love etched in storybooks and old tales. "One day, perhaps someday soon, you shall fall head over heels in love with a man that is worthy of your grace and beauty."

The young girl laughed, wiping her tears, "Kaede," she murmured, turning to embrace her nanny, a woman who had cared for her since birth. "Perhaps I shall marry you," she joked, holding her plump abdomen tight, "No other man would be so kind."

"Nonsense," the woman patted her head, being careful not to disturb the jeweled hairpiece, "You will meet him one day. I can feel it in my bones. Now," she took her apron and dusted the edges of the girl's eyes, "You must hurry Princess. The Lord expects you to be at his side for the Lord Sesshomaru's arrival."

"Hai," Rin released her hold of the elderly woman, "Thank you Kaede."

"Of course dear child," she straightened the princess's dress and smiled, "Now go and make me proud."

"I'll try," Rin spoke as she rose from her seat in front of the vanity. She pecked her nanny's cheek and left her bed chamber, slowly making her way to the throne room. _A most handsome Lord, _she thought, her fingers trailing the smooth banisters. Her mind wandered, envisioning a man dressed in royal blue. He would be tall and elegant, his eyes sharp yet kind. He would command authority, leading armies and his kingdom to glory. He would be passionate about his land as well as his wife, the Lady of the West. She laughed, tucking her bangs behind her ears, _wishful thinking._

She walked slowly down the large staircase and through a glass hallway which opened to the royal gardens. She smiled as she stopped by her garden, laying her hands onto the glass. Her garden was the largest and most beautiful in the palace, housing numerous floral species. _They've bloomed, _she grinned, pushing the sliding doors open. With a gentle shove she closed the doors and slipped out of the confines of her heeled shoes. She set them by the door and walked towards the centre of the garden where a large cherry tree stood regal and tall. She held the bottom of her dress as she moved towards the tree, carefully trying not to dirty the precious silk. A delicate hand reached up to touch the cherry blossoms, caressing each soft petal. _You are so pretty, _she thought, her fingers trailing down the aging trunk. _So free. _

"A princess must not sully herself playing in a silly garden."

A stern voice startled Rin from her thoughts, her head whipping to the side to face the intruder. She giggled, holding a hand to her heart, "Taro," she greeted, curtseying gracefully at the sight of her brother.

"Rin," Taro returned, walking towards her, his hand stretched out, "I hear the Lord of the West seeks the hand of one of my sisters."

"Only a fool would marry into our family," she replied, a playful twinkle in her eye as she took his hand. "Tell me, who do you think he shall choose?"

Taro raised an elegantly arched brow, "Sara." He led her to sit on the bench overlooking a small pond, "She is the eldest, the most beautiful and the most fit to be Lady of the West."

Rin considered his point, glancing up at the afternoon sky. Sara was indeed the eldest and had been trained since birth in the ways of handling a household and holding court. Moreover, Sara was the most sociable of all of the Lord's children; a skill integral to be a Lady. "But what of Kagura?"

Taro smirked, "I've seen the way that the Prince of the North regards our sister. I suspect a proposal will be coming along soon enough."

Rin grinned foolishly, "Really?" She laid her head on her brother's arm, dreaming wistfully of their weddings. _Perhaps I will live to see them marry. _She closed her eyes, imagining their special day. _White lilies and yellow tulips, long, beautiful gowns, bright blue skies and handsome grooms. _"That's wonderful," she spoke sincerely, playing with the green stem of the cherry blossom. She lifted the flower and placed it into her hair, "Do you ever think that I could marry one day?"

"Of course," Taro replied fiercely, "You will marry." He grinned, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, "Perhaps a prince of a long lost kingdom, or a rich sea merchant."

Rin clapped her hands together, her brown eyes sparkling, "Or a film star."

Taro laughed wholeheartedly, "Or a film star." He pressed a firm kiss on her head, "We shall find a cure for you Rin and you will outlive us all."

Rin looked to the grass, watching as insects clamored over the long leaves and stems, "Perhaps." _Perhaps she could one day fall madly in love. _She glanced up at her brother and kissed his cheek, "We should go Taro, father will be waiting."

"Yes," Taro held his hand out, helping Rin up from her seat. "He did send me to find you." He led her to the throne room, smirking at the sight of his father eating grapes from his mother's hand.

"Father, mother," Taro announced their arrival, "I found Rin playing in her garden."

"Ah, there's my favorite daughter!" The Lord bellowed joyfully as they entered the elaborately decorated room. The walls of the room were gold and red, lined with portraits and vases. In the center of the room hung a large chandelier, dripping with gold and jewels of former conquests. To the far-side hung tapestries of former Lords and to the north stood a large gold throne, followed by smaller thrones on either side.

"Father," Rin greeted the Lord warmly, bending slightly to peck his cheek, "You mustn't be so vocal of your favoritism, it'll make the others jealous," she teased gently, greeting her mother who stood next to the Lord's throne.

"Nonsense," the Lord patted her cheek affectionally, "You are their favorite too. Now sit," he gestured to the seat next to his eldest daughter, "We have a guest to welcome."

"Hai," Rin took her seat next to her sister, smoothing out her dress. She looked out the large windows and spotted a white carriage approaching the palace. "Is that him?" She asked her sister who sat nervously beside her, playing with her hands.

"Hm?" Sara looked to her younger sister and nodded, "Oh... yes." She gripped the armrests of the small throne, "The Lord's colors are white and purple."

Rin offered Sara a warm smile, "You will look beautiful in his colors."

Sara tensed, "I..." she swallowed, taking in a deep breath to compose herself. "Thank you Rin," she whispered, setting her hands in her lap. She leant against the plush seat, her mind wandering as she spotted the guards approach the carriage. Her gaze fell upon a certain man, one who stood tall and proud. Subconsciously, her hand tightened around her locket. _Lin. _

Rin furrowed her brows as she gazed at her eldest sister; she seemed quite anxious to meet this mysterious Lord. "Father," she turned to her left, peering around Sara, "How old is the Lord?"

The Lord stroked his beard, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "Twenty-two summers. He is known to be quite the, as you girls say," He wiggled his brows for effect, "Hunky fellow."

Rin laughed, her eyes bright, "Hunky you say?"

"Very." The Lord winked, leaning back into his chair. "An alliance with his lands will only seek to strengthen the bonds between our two kingdoms. And even better," he gazed fondly at his wife, his eyes twinkling, "I'll finally have some grandchildren."

_Grandchildren. _Rin bit her lip, her small hands playing with the skirt of her coral-colored dress. "They shall be beautiful," she whispered, imagining toddlers clambering around the East Palace. Sara's children would no doubt be the heart-breakers, whilst Taro's would be the hooligans. Kagura's children would follow her footsteps and become the greatest of scholars. And hers?_ She dreamt of them often. A girl and a boy. They would be soft and kind, love animals and books. _Her eyes moistened as she felt her heart squeeze, _but she could never give her father grandchildren to spoil. The healers assured her that bearing a child would become the death of her. _

The Lord swallowed, his gaze setting to the floor. "Indeed." The Lord looked woefully towards his most precious daughter, "Most beautiful indeed."

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru sat in the carriage, his legs crossed as he read through the papers he had brought for the two-day trip. His gaze lifted from the parchment to the imp in front of him. The small man had fallen asleep, resting his head against the seat, "Jaken."

"Y-yes, yes sir?" Jaken jumped from his seat, "My Lord?" He stood erect, bowing his head, "Have we arrived?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, to which Jaken responded by shooting his head out of the carriage window, "We are only moments away my Lord."

"Hn," Sesshomaru closed his papers and set them onto the seat. _Only moments._ "Tell me Jaken, what do you know of the Lord's daughters."

"W-well, er..." the small man stuttered, the lingering feelings of sleepiness remaining, "The eldest daughter is nineteen summers. She is widely known to be the most beautiful of all women throughout all four kingdoms. They say that her beauty is most irresistible, capturing the hearts of many nobles and soldiers."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "And yet she is not already married?"

"She is said to be most fastidious with her suitors. Already, just this year alone, she has turned down three men."

"Hn," Sesshomaru's gaze lifted to the palace, "And the other daughter?"

"The second daughter, at only 18 summers, is considered to be one of the greatest military strategists of all time. She has helped her father gain many new villages and has added greatly to the strength of the East Kingdom. It is said that she was conceived during the Great Battle, her military expertise evolving since conception." Jaken glanced to his lord, "She would be a great ally to the West my Lord."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, "Do you not have faith in my military skills then, Jaken?"

"What? Wait, no! Of course my lord! Of course!" The imp bowed repeatedly in the carriage, "Please excuse me. I meant no dishonor my Lord. Your knowledge is of greater breadths than that silly girl."

"Hn." Sesshomaru waved his hand, "Enough."

"But of course my Lord." Jaken returned to his seat and dared to look at his Lord, "There, there is one more daughter, sir."

"There is another?" Sesshomaru frowned, raking his memory, "Why have I not heard of her?"

"She is very protected my Lord. She is the most treasured of the Lord's three daughters. It is rumored that she has not once stepped foot outside of the Eastern palace."

Sesshomaru set his back against the seat, finding the situation intriguing, "And yet he allows his second daughter to go to war?"

Jaken shrugged, "They say that perhaps she is weak. Though, those who have had the opportunity to be graced with the youngest daughter's presence claim that she is most kind. Most enchanting. They say that she possess the soul of a fay."

Sesshomaru's gaze darted to his servant, "And you succumb to such foolish rumors?

"I," Jaken swallowed nervously, "A thousand apologies my Lord." He bowed his head, berating his foolishness.

"Hn."

Jaken gulped, wiping the sweat from his brow. _Stupid, stupid Jaken! How dare you be so brazen with your thoughts! _He shuddered as he looked up at his Lord who sat pensively, displeasure etched in his visage. Once Jaken spotted the gates to the castle he jumped to his feet, peeking out of the white carriage. He feverishly waved to the East Kingdom's guards, "Yoo hoo!" Jaken called out, "The Lord of the West has arrived to your kingdom!"

A group of four men walked towards the carriage, the tallest one dressed in an elaborate suit of armor. That man greeted the driver and patted the horse's nose as he made his way to the Lord and his servant. He bowed low as the other men opened the carriage door, "Lord Sesshomaru, I am General Lin, at your service."

Sesshomaru nodded from his seat, "General."

General Lin regarded the young Lord, taking in his regal poise and stature. "Lord Nintoku is awaiting your presence in the palace. We will inform your driver to follow Jun," he pointed to a guard who sat upon a white horse, awaiting by the gates.

"Thank you General," Jaken thanked the man, shutting the doors to the elaborate carriage. "Only a few more moments my Lord and you shall be meeting your future bride."

Sesshomaru said nothing, fishing a velvet box from his jacket pocket. He opened the lid and sighed, staring down at the jeweled masterpiece. The ring was an antique, a family heirloom passed through six generations. The centre stone was a rare purple diamond, encircled by smaller white diamonds and set in platinum. _My future bride, _he thought distastefully, closing the box. _The very notion was foolish. _

* * *

Rin let out a sharp breath as the doors to the throne room opened, grasping the armrests of the chair with all her might. Her gaze darted to the guards that walked in, holding the Kingdom's flag in their hands. Behind the guards was another man, though he was hidden from her view. She frowned, glancing at her eldest sister who looked ill. "Sara?" She whispered, concerned for her well-being, "Are you alright?"

Sara nodded dully, her eyes listless as the guards bowed at the Lord's feet, revealing the man hidden by their armor. Rin stifled her laughter as she spotted the man's green complexion and his bald head. He was short and stout in stature, his yellow eyes nearly bulging out from his sockets. _This is the Lord of the West? The most handsome man of all of Japan? _She bit her lip, smiling sillily as she caught her brother's eyes. _Perhaps the people of Japan have gone mad. _

"Lord Nintoku," the man bowed low, "The Lord of the West thanks you for your gracious hospitality."

The Lord raised his brows, "I... yes. Thank you," he looked to his guards who had moved to the sides of the room. _This imp was the infamous Lord? _"Lord Sesshomaru."

"I-" the man sputtered, pushing himself up from the floor, "No! Of course not! Don't be silly! I am not the Lord! The Lord is with your General. Surely you must keep tabs on your house guests whereabouts!" The imp babbled on, ignorant to the Lord's rising temper, "Especially those of such caliber as my Lord!"

Lord Nintoku glared, motioning for one of his guards to hold a sword to the man's neck, "Do you dare to speak to the Lord of this kingdom with such a careless tongue?"

Rin gasped, "Father!" She pleaded, her eyes wide with terror, "No! Please don't harm the man."

"I-" the man froze, "What! No! Oh no! So sorry! Very sorry! I truly am sorry," he squawked, "I don't know what came over me!"

"Father," Rin teared, "Please, he didn't mean to speak out of turn, right?" She turned to the small man who nodded furiously.

"A million apologies Lord Nintoku!" The man trembled with fear as the hilt of the sword came closer to his flesh, "Oh Kami I'm going to die! Lord Sesshomaruuuu!"

"Ahem."

Lord Nintoku glanced up from the fool and grinned at the sight of the true Lord of the West. "Ah, you must be Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome to the East!" He clapped his hands, the guard instantly putting the sword into his black sheath.

"Lord Nintoku," Sesshomaru kneeled onto one knee, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course, of course," Lord Nintoku snickered as the imp ran towards Sesshomaru, "I suppose I should apologize for nearly assaulting your aide."

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked distastefully at the small man, "You are too gracious to not have killed him." Jaken whimpered, cowering in fear of his Lord's wrath. He inched towards the doors, eager to leave.

"Please, come meet my family." The Lord stood from his chair and waltzed to his left, laying his hand on his son's shoulder. "My son, heir to the Eastern throne, Prince Taro."

"My Lord," Taro bowed, "I have heard great things about you."

"As I of you," Sesshomaru returned, nodding his head.

"My second daughter, Princess Kagura." He squeezed his daughter's arm affectionately. "She is the greatest of military strategists."

"I'm sure," Sesshomaru spoke as his gaze passed over the young woman's form. She was long and lean, her figure hidden under a black, silk kimono. Her black hair was tied back with a green comb, large emeralds dangling from her ears. Her face was angular, her lips ruby red. She exuded confidence and sensuality, her eyes glittering with determination.

"My Lord," she greeted the man, "I hope to speak with you about your famous battle with the North."

Sesshomaru raised his brows, intrigued, "Of which I won."

Kagura smiled wickedly, "Only by a fault."

Sesshomaru chuckled, amused by her confidence, "Hn."

The Lord grinned, _perhaps this is going somewhere._ He lifted his wife's hand to help her up from her seat, "My darling wife, Lady Hiroko."

"Lord Sesshomaru," the Lady curtseyed, "I hope your trip to the East went well."

"Lady Hiroko," Sesshomaru bowed low, "It went fine."

Lord Nintoku gestured to his right, "And then my eldest daughter, Princess Sara." He beamed as Sara rose from her seat, curtseying regally in front of the young Lord. "Is she not most beautiful?"

"Very," Sesshomaru murmured, taking in the woman's beauty. Unlike her sister, Sara's hair was loose and hung low to her waist. Her features were striking, her eyes shaded with makeup. Her form was thin, clad in a red gown that showed off her womanly curves; curves which would even make Aphrodite envious.

"My Lord," her voice was calm and soothing, "You have been the talk of the Kingdom for months."

"Hn," Sesshomaru was about to reply when he glanced to his right, his shoulders lowering as he inspected the last girl. _The Lord's third daughter. _Sesshomaru felt the sides of his lips lift,_ she was ethereal_. The princess wore a coral pink dress, the fabric soft and whimsical. Her ivory skin seemingly glowed, her lips unpainted, her cheeks dusted rose. A single flower was tucked in her ebony locks, which was tied up in a soft, romantic braid. Her eyes were large and expressive, her petite form slight and pale. _She looked fragile, _he thought, chuckling inwardly at the sight of her bare feet. _Perhaps Jaken is correct. Perhaps she is part fay. _

Lord Nintoku raised his brow, "And finally, my youngest daughter, Princess Rin."

Sesshomaru watched as the Lord and his youngest daughter interacted, the girl remaining in her seat as she looked back at him timidly. She blushed as their eyes met, Sesshomaru smirking as he dared to step forward. Rin trembled as the Lord of the West bowed deeply in front of her, her breath hitching as he reached up and lifted her hand, his lips pressing firmly against her soft skin. "Princess," he murmured, looking straight into the girl's eyes, "It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I..." Rin stumbled for words, her mind spinning as goosebumps crawled up her arms, "Th-thank you my Lord." The Lady of the East watched their interaction carefully, a small smile lifting upon her ever-young visage at the sight of her youngest daughter and the Lord. _Her first crush, _she thought, giving a knowing look to her husband.

Lord Nintoku cleared his throat, clapping his hands, "My servants shall show you to your room Lord Sesshomaru, where you may rest. Dinner will be served by seven, please do be prompt."

"Of course," Sesshomaru bowed, "Thank you." _Part fay, _he thought, exiting the room, _part fay indeed. _He glanced back at the young princess, smirking as she ducked form her gaze, the hand he had kissed still shaking. _T__he third daughter certainly intrigued him._

* * *

Rin sat frozen in her chair, her heart pounding as her family had risen from their seats, mingling with one another. _He kissed me. He really kissed me. _She gave a shaky laugh, _well my hand. Kami, _she looked at her hand, _he was truly quite handsome. _The moment he had entered the room her breath had been taken away. Like she envisioned, he stood tall and regal, donning a tailored navy blue suit and black leather shoes. When he spoke she nearly melted in her chair, her eyes forever on his form.

"Princess," Kaede entered the room through the room's backdoor, bending to speak to Rin. "It is time for your medicine."

Rin arose from her thoughts, "Hai. " Rin took her nanny's hand as they left the room, still in a daze.

"What did you think of the Lord, Princess Rin?" Kaede asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"I..." Rin stuttered, "He's very... royal."

Kaede raised a brow, saying nothing more. Rin stopped as they reached the gardens, gasping as she saw Sesshomaru walk into hers. He admired the rose bushes and the chrysanthemums before he leant against the tall tree, taking a moment to clear his mind.

"Princess?" Kaede frowned, worried for Rin's health, "What is it my dear?" She looked to where Rin was staring and smiled, _I see. _Kaede thought back to Rin's interaction with the Lord moments earlier, when she and many other servants had peeked through the hidden doors to see which daughter the Lord would choose. _It seems that the Princess has fallen for the Lord._

"N-nothing, it's nothing Kaede," Rin rushed past, her cheeks red, carrying her skirt as she ran up the staircase leading to her rooms.

Kaede's brows raised, "Princess! No! Please do not run," she kept her tone hushed, trying not to alert the Lord of their presence, "You know that it's not safe for you."

"I," Rin shook her head, disregarding Kaede's warnings. "Kami," she whispered, her heart beating rapidly.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Princess," Kaede spoke from the bottom of the stairs as she tried to keep up with the girl, "He clearly favors you."

Rin's eyes widened, "No," she held a hand to her heart, trying to slow her heartbeat, "Don't be silly Kaede-baba."

"But Princess, he kissed _your_ hand," Kaede argued as she walked up the staircase, following the young girl to her bedroom.

"I," Rin shook her head, prattling on as she reached the top of the stairs, "No, he probably pities me. He probably thinks that I am no more than a sickly child. He doesn't, he couldn't... no." _They would never be. Never _could_ be. _She pushed open the doors to her bedroom and sat on the rose-colored chaise, her feet digging into the plush, white carpet. _He's just a man. _She gulped, _a very handsome man. And this feeling? It's just a silly crush. He will marry one of my sisters and become nothing more than a brother-in-law. _She closed her eyes, her heart clenching, _but then why could she not stop thinking of the Lord. _She closed her hand into a fist, _why could she not stop picturing herself in his arms? Why could she not stop imagining herself dancing with him underneath the starry night sky?_

She sighed, her skin tingling. She replayed the moment over and over, _it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you._ She whimpered,_ it was like she could still feel his lips upon her skin._

"Aye, now Princess," Kaede sighed, closing the doors to the room. She turned to the small cart and brought a porcelain cup to the girl, filling it with her favorite tea. "Then is he truly as handsome as they say?" She mixed in a teaspoon of the princess's medicine and stirred until the red fluid disappeared into a sea of brown.

Rin smiled softly, remembering the moment the Lord had walked into the throne room. "Even more Kaede-baba." She sipped the floral tea, her chest tightening at the thought, "Even more."

* * *

xoxo

tuille


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Daughter

* * *

disclaimer: all that you recognize i do not own.

* * *

The next morning Rin wandered through the castle, her hair braided in a soft bun, her face fresh and unpainted. She wore a green chiffon floor length skirt and a white top, her feet remaining bare.

"Good morning Princess," the maid bowed as she walked past, "Your father requests your attendance at the ball tonight, held in honor of the Lord of the West."

"Oh," Rin blushed as the maid spoke of the Lord, remembering how he had kissed her hand, "Thank you Minato."

"Of course Princess," the maid returned to her dusting, leaving Rin to roam the grounds. _A ball, _she thought, tucking her hair to the side, _perhaps she would dance with the Lord. _She giggled, chiding herself as she walked down the hallways, _don't be foolish Rin. The Lord was just being nice. _

Soon Rin made her way to the gardens, turning on her heels to close the glass doors. She lifted her watering can from the wall and began to water the flowers, taking her time to speak with each bloom. Afterwards she moved to the centre of the garden, collecting seeds from a small pouch that hung off a branch. Smiling, she held the seeds in her hand and whistled a melodious tune, a call for her friend to come visit her.

"Twee-twee-twee," a small swallow flew to the garden, it's long blue wings open as it sailed onto Rin's hand. The bird sang with a high pitched voice, bowing its head as their eyes met.

Rin grinned, "Hello old friend," she greeted, seating herself on the small bench. She watched as the bird pecked at the seeds, chirping with delight. "How is the forest today?" She asked, her voice gentle.

"Tweep," the bird's head bounced up, "Twee-twee-twee-tweeeeee."

She shook her head lightly, knowing it was ridiculous to think that she was actually conversing with a bird. Rin laughed, handing it another seed. _But she liked to think that the bird understood what she said._ "Why that sounds like you had a great day." She glanced up at the sky and sighed longingly, "I wish I could visit you in the forest one day."

"Tweep," the bird finished eating and moved to rest onto Rin's outstretched finger, "Twee-twee-tweet."

"Ah, would you really show me a waterfall? It sounds lovely," she giggled, resting her head against the tree trunk. "Everyone is getting ready for the ball tonight, my little friend. The Lord of the West came to the palace yesterday," she closed her eyes, remembering the moment he had walked in, "He's quite handsome."

"Tweet?"

Rin blushed, "He... he kissed my hand." She felt her chest constrict at the thought, "And I know that I mustn't think of him as anything more, but I can't help but dream..." she trailed off, wiping her eyes that were misting with tears. "It's sad," she whispered, "Knowing that you're dying." _Knowing that you can never be with someone. _She looked at her left hand, _knowing that you can never fall in love._

"Twee," the small swallow flew from her finger and landed on the branch close to Rin's head. Rin lifted her head, watching as the bird pecked at the branch, "What are you doing friend?"

"Tweet," the bird raised its head as a shower of petals fell gently onto Rin's body. Rin giggled with delight, gathering the cherry blossoms in her skirt. "Thank you," she murmured, stroking the bird's crown.

"Tweeeee," the bird cooed as Rin stroked it's feathers, "Tweet-tweet-tweeeee."

"You always know what to say, don't you?" She picked up the flowers and began to knot them together, "You know, I had a dream last night." She closed her eyes, remembering the warm feelings, "I dreamt of the Lord and I. We were dancing on clouds and I wore a white dress and he..." she hesitated to continue, "It's just silly, isn't it?" She puckered her lips, lifting the small ring from her lap and placed it onto the bird's head. "I should stop thinking of him."

"Tweet," the bird nuzzled Rin's finger with it's beak, "Tweee-tweet."

"It's just a silly little crush, nothing more." She told herself, struggling to believe that her feelings for the Lord were truly trivial. "I mean, he'll marry Sara, right?"

"Tweet," the bird bounced onto her hand, "Tweep."

"Princess!"

Rin glanced towards the doors and sighed, "I must go now." She set the bird gently onto the tree, "Have a good trip," she murmured, lightly patting the bird's head, "Be safe and I'll see you soon."

"Twee," the bird cooed as Rin walk away, "Tweeeeeee."

"There yee are child," Kaede chided, closing the doors to Rin's personal garden, "You best not be dirtying yourself before the ball."

"Of course not Kaede-baba," Rin giggled, tucking her nanny's arm in hers, "I was just talking to a friend."

"Aye, the birds." Kaede led them back into the castle, "What did they tell you this time Princess?"

"The bird said she would take me to see a waterfall," Rin murmured, frowning as she felt her chest tighten. It felt heavy, her lungs irritated. She coughed lightly, clutching onto Kaede's arm for support. "Kaede-baba," she whispered, holding a hand to her mouth before she coughed once more, this fit much more violent, her thin shoulders racking as she leaned forward.

Kaede's eyes widened, quickly whipping out a white handkerchief and held it to Rin's mouth. "Oh Princess," her aged hands shook as she brought Rin to sit against the stone walls. "Yee bleed," she said, in horror as she knelt in front of the younger woman.

Rin pulled the handkerchief away and looked down at the once white fabric, "I..." she stuttered, in fear as she gazed upon the red stain, "I've never..." She coughed once more, wheezing as she took in a deep breath of air.

"Dear child," Kaede stroked the girl's hair, "Do not fret." She thought quickly as she took the handkerchief from Rin's hands, "It's nothing more than a cold. The flu has gone through this castle, it was only a matter of time before you became ill." Kaede stuffed it into her apron and helped the shaking Princess to her feet. "Just a quick flu," she promised, forcing a smile.

Rin fell silent, her cheerful demeanor replaced with fear, _I'm coughing up blood. _She suddenly felt cold, her arms prickling with goosebumps, _dead before the age of 18. Kami, _her hands curled into fists as they continued to her room, _it wasn't fair. _

"Here we are Princess," Kaede sat Rin on her bed, busying herself with tidying the already impeccably clean room, "The seamstress will be in shortly to fit your dress. 'Tis a lovely color Princess, that your mother has chosen for you. A beautiful purple, the color of the orchid's petals."

Rin felt her lips tremble, "The Lord's colors."

Kaede briefly closed her eyes, "Aye. The Lord's colors." She set a pot of tea next to Rin, "Drink your medicine Princess, perhaps your ailment will leave you soon."

"Hai," Rin poured herself a small cup, "Thank you Kaede," she whispered, laying on top of her pillows.

"Of course Princess, I will return shortly to fix your hair," Kaede nodded before she left the room, gently closing the doors. She lifted the handkerchief from her apron and suddenly felt ill as she examined the blood stain. _The Princess's health was slowly deteriorating. Kami, _she prayed, bowing her head, _let her have the love that she craves. _She glanced to the closed doors_, even if only for a moment, let her fall truly, madly, deeply in love. _

* * *

Later that night, Rin nervously wrung her hands as she peaked through the doors. "Must I go in Kaede-baba?" She turned to face her nanny, "I doubt anyone will notice me come in." She played with her dress, feeling much better than she had in the morning.

"Nonsense," Kaede ushered her in, "Go dance with your Lord, Princess."

"Kaede!" Rin blushed, "He's not _my_ Lord. He's just..."

"Aye, whatever you say me dear," she replied, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Enjoy yourself tonight," she pecked the young girl's cheeks, "Promise me this?"

"Of course," Rin's brown eyes softened, "Perhaps I shall find my Prince Charming tonight," she teased.

"Aye," Kaede looked to the well-dressed men in the room, "I have a feeling that you may," she bowed her head, "Have a goodnight Princess."

"Thank you," Rin whispered, turning to walk into the room. She smiled politely at the people who greeted her, making her way to her brother who stood facing the centre of the room. "What are we all looking at?" she asked, raising herself up onto her tiptoes to peek over his broad shoulders.

"Hello to you too," he muttered sarcastically, reaching over to poke her on the nose.

Rin giggled, swatting his hand away, "Sorry, let's try again then." She cleared her throat, "Hello dearest, most handsome brother."

"Much better," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her in for a quick hug. "Are you feeling well today?"

"Yes," Rin replied quickly, hoping that Kaede had not informed anyone of her coughing episode, "Healthy as an ox." She looked to her side and cocked her head, "What is everyone looking at?" She asked, directing her brother's attention to the crowd of people.

He smirked, jutting his chin to the centre of the room, "That."

Rin raised herself up once again, her heart clenching as she spotted that familiar silver hair. There in the centre of the room stood Sesshomaru and her sister, embracing each other with an ease of familiarity as they danced to the orchestra's masterpiece. Sesshomaru wore a midnight black tuxedo that fit his toned form so perfectly, accentuating his lean, muscular body. Then there was Sara, her beautiful sister, who wore a floor-length silk chiffon gown in a soft cream. The dress flowed with her as they danced, her hair tied up in an elegant bun. Her face was flawless, her own form tall and slender. Together, they looked like perfection.

Rin licked her lips, suddenly parched. "They're both so beautiful," she whispered, trying to quiet the part of her that was jealous. _How she wished that could have been her. _

"Indeed. The children they'll birth will be extremely good looking." Taro joked, hooking an arm around his sister. "Say, that lovely girl over there in the yellow," he gestured to his left, "What do you think?"

Rin's eyes trailed over the young woman's figure, "She's gorgeous." She patted her brother's shoulder's playfully, "But she's also the Lord of the North's niece. Tread carefully."

"Always," her brother kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Rin sighed, looking once more to the couple on the dance floor. _They're truly perfect for each other, _she thought, taking a step back. She bit her lip, _she had to stop thinking of him. This stupid crush she had on him had to end. _She turned away, weaving through the crowd until she found the doors leading to the grounds.

_It was foolish_, she thought, moving up on her tiptoes to see _him _just once more. He looked so heart-achingly perfect, like the man she had dreamt of her entire life. The man who would sweep her off her feet and together, they would live happily ever after. Her hands turned to fist as she silently cursed, her eyes watering as she slipped through the ballroom doors. She followed the worn path to a small pond, sighing deeply as she sat on the large rocks that surrounded the water. She laid her head in her hands, thinking back to the Lord. _Why did he have to be so handsome? So charming? So... perfect? _

She cursed herself, _why did her first head-over heels crush have to be on a man so unattainable? _

"Chirrr-up," a tiny bird flew out from a rose bush, startled by Rin's presence. It flapped it's small black wings in a frenzy before it circled back and landed next to Rin.

Rin blinked and glanced down, giggling as she handed the bird a seed from the nearby bird feeder. "Why hello there," she greeted, her spirits suddenly lifted, "I don't believe I've met you before."

"Chrupt!" The bird squawked happily, pecking the seed with its beak, "Chirr-up, cheep."

"You wouldn't happen to know my friend, would you?" Rin tapped her chin, "She's a house sparrow I believe, long blue wings?"

"Cheerup," the bird bounced around the rock, "Cheep cheep cheep."

"Ah! You do know her? She's a very nice bird," Rin handed the bird another seed, tentatively stroking the bird's feathers.

"Cheep?" The bird cocked its head, "Chreeep."

"What am I doing out here? Oh," Rin shrugged her shoulders, her voice muted with embarrassment, "Would it be cowardice to admit that I'm hiding out here until the ball ends?"

"Cheep," the bird pecked at the rock, "Cheep cherupt."

"Why am I hiding? You sure are ask the tough questions, don't you?" She played with the skirt of her dress, "I guess... I guess I'm hiding from _him_." She closed her eyes, _the Lord of the West._ She sighed, "But it's just a silly crush right? I'll get over it." She held a hand to her heart, looking to the pond. _Just a crush. Then why did her heart ache so when she saw him dancing with another? _

"Princess," A deep voice called out, waking her from reverie, "I apologize for interrupting you, but may I have a word?"

Rin gasped as she fumbled to stand up, the bird flying off into the night. _Him. _She curtseyed as she spotted the man. "My Lord," she murmured, her heart beating rapidly. _Him. _She took in a sharp intake of breath, _did he hear everything?_

"Have you always considered yourself well-versed in the language of birds?" he replied, his tone teasing as he stepped forward from the shadows. "Perhaps then, the rumors are indeed true. You are part fay."

She laughed, her shoulder relaxing as she tucked her long ebony hair behind her ears, "Only rumors my Lord, I assure you."

"Hn, very well." Sesshomaru moved towards her, "How are you faring tonight?"

"Well," she blushed, "Thank you my Lord. And you?"

"Me?" He strode closer until he was a mere foot away, "I'm feeling..." he smirked, "Better." He tucked his hands into his pockets, "I rather much enjoy the peace of nature," he gestured to the grounds, the tranquil ponds and the tall trees, "Then that wretched ball."

Rin giggled, "Yes, the ballroom get's quite stuffy, especially when there are so many people."

"Hn," Sesshomaru unbuttoned his suit jacket, Rin's eyes following his hand's movements as they moved down his chest.

Her breath hitched, her cheeks flushing red, _don't be so foolish Rin. _"I'll leave you then, my Lord," she curtseyed, averting her gaze, "I don't wish to disturb you." She lifted her skirt and walked past him before an arm reached out for hers, stopping her.

"No," Sesshomaru spoke, "You need not leave. Please," he gestured to the rocks, "We can both enjoy the view."

"Um," Rin glanced at the large rock, her hand trailing over the smooth edges, "Ok." She sat upon the rock, gently kicking off her heels. Her feet dangled over the side, her toes barely brushing against the tall grass. She glanced up, noting that he had set his suit jacket on the ground as he moved to the rock. Her body tingled with sensation as she felt his long legs press against hers for a brief moment as he sat down. _Next to me, _she thought, blushing furiously. _Kami Rin, _she held her cheeks, hoping he didn't notice, _just breathe. _

They were silent for what felt like hours, the grounds instead filled with the cries of insects and birds. Rin looked through the corner of her eyes at the Lord, trailing over his long form. _A marble statue, _she thought, admiring how he looked so peaceful, his eyes closed as he relaxed in the moon's light.

"Tell me Princess," he finally spoke, his amber eyes turning to meet hers. "What do you dream of?"

Rin blinked, startled by his question, "I- I suppose everything, my Lord."

"Hn," Sesshomaru chuckled, his hand reaching forward to brush back the stubborn piece of hair that had fallen out of her braid. "What did you dream of last night then, Princess?"

She trembled as she felt his touch, her eyes closing, _you. And so I shall dream for the rest of my life. _

Sesshomaru raised a brow as she quieted, "Perhaps flowers?" He smirked as Rin looked up at him, reaching for something in his jacket pocket, "I've been told by many that you have an affinity for flowers."

"Yes," Rin smiled shyly, "My father likes to tell others that I was born in a field of chrysanthemums."

"Then I have something that may interest you." He held a flower in his hand, playing with the long, green stem. "It is a moonflower. They grow only in the night, high within the mountains of the West. They're rare in nature," he glanced up at the young princess, "Their beauty unparalleled."

Rin gasped, inching forward to touch the flower. She stroked the white petals that were as soft as silk. "It's amazing," she murmured, awed by its beauty, "I didn't know flowers could bloom in the night."

"Only in the West," he lifted the flower, toying with the stem before snapping it in half. "Consider it a gift," he told her, reaching forward to tuck the flower into her hair.

Rin blushed as she felt his warm hand against her skin, "Th-thank you," she whispered, looking down at the grass, "My lord."

"Sesshomaru." His long fingers drifted from her ebony tresses to stroke the soft skin of her porcelain cheeks, "My name is Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," she returned, closing her eyes at his touch. _He does not belong to you Rin, _she told herself, _no matter how much you wish for it. _"You... you should return to the ball," she swallowed, "They... they're probably all looking for you. I mean, you are the guest of honor."

"You wish for me to leave?" He asked, his tone playful as he stood up from his seat, "Do you not enjoy my company then, Princess?"

"I..." Rin struggled to speak, her mind hazy wrought by his presence, "No, you just... they have... to toast you." She cursed herself, looking away, _was that really the best she could do? _She played nervously with the flower in her hair, _why does he have to be so handsome?_

"Toast me?" He chuckled low, folding his arms, "If you had arrived on time, you would have witnessed the toast for yourself."

Rin frowned, had she really been that late? And how did he know that she wasn't there? Had... had he been waiting for her? _No, don't be daft. Maybe he's just... observant._

"Or perhaps," he jested, "Will your father slay me for being alone with his most precious daughter?"

She couldn't help but laugh, rising from the rock, "Perhaps. You know as well as I that my father isn't hesitant to sick his guards on those who displease him."

Sesshomaru smirked, wrapping his arm around her small waist. "Then I shall try my hardest to stay in his good graces." He pulled her closer, losing himself in her chocolate orbs, "You look beautiful in my colors, Princess."

Rin flushed red, her hands lifting on their own accord and pressed against his warm, firm chest. "I... thank you." She played with his tie, caressing the smooth, dark fabric. _Even his scent is intoxicating. _

He leaned down, brushing his lips against the tip of her ear, "Do you still wish for me to leave?" He asked, his voice sending tingles down Rin's spine.

She fought with her feelings for the handsome lord, her hold on his lapel tightening, "Yes," she murmured finally, despite how her heart ached. She hung her head, feeling defeated. _It's for the best. For as much as it hurt now, the pain later would be unimaginable if she let herself continue to be in the Lord's presence._

Sesshomaru lifted her chin, searching her large brown eyes for the truth, "Then why haven't you let me go?"

Rin felt her eyes water, "Please my Lord," she begged, her voice shaky, "Go back inside."

"Sesshomaru." His eyes narrowed, "I believe I've already told you to call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru." _Sesshomaru. How she would dream of him for the nights to come. _She reluctantly released her hold of him, "Please, just leave me." Her voice cracked, "Return to the ball." _To Sara. _

"On one condition." He held her wrist, "Do you concede?"

She snorted, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "You're a stubborn man, my Lord."

"The Takahashi's are known for their stubbornness." His grip on her tightened, "We are also known to get what we want."

She shook her head, the corners of her mouth lifting, "And what is it that you want?"

"A dance." He looked deep into her eyes, "With you."

"With me," Rin repeated, her smile faltering. _Say no Rin, _she cautioned, taking a step back. _It's for the best. _Her self-control faltered as he kissed her hand, _again. _Her hand curled into his, "My lord," she whispered, his brow raising, "Sesshomaru," she corrected, "Just one dance."

"Just one," he promised, a lazy smile donning his otherwise stone face. He wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on the small of her back. Her own hands shook as he lifted her arms to wrap around his tall form. _When he smiles, _she thought, her legs like jelly, _it's like the world stops. _She laid her head against his chest, _perhaps j__ust this once, _she told herself, _for just this moment she could pretend that she was his. _

"You're so small," he told her, running his hand down her back, "So fragile. So easily broken."

Rin froze, immediately self conscious, "I apologize, my lord."

He laughed, the sound delighting her senses. "You intrigue me, little one." He cupped her chin with his hand, "I've never met someone like you before. Such innocence, naivety. Tell me, if I told you that I had a flying dragon, would you believe me?"

Rin giggled, "No my Lord, while I may be naive, I am not a fool."

"Hn," he leant down to brush his lips against the top of her head. Though the touch was slight, just the briefest of kisses, she melted completely in his arms. _Just one dance, _she reminded herself, her eyes misting, imprinting the night into her mind_. _She wished to remember this moment for the rest of her young life. The feel of his warm, lean body against hers, the smell of wood, bergamot and floral notes, and the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. _The way she felt so safe, so heartbreakingly in love. _

Sesshomaru led as they continued to dance, "Tell me Princess, has a man ever placed his lips against yours?"

Rin's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips, "I..." _Never._

"No?" He glanced at her lips, pink and unpainted. He imagined they'd feel soft against his. _Untouched, _he thought, _how he ached to taste her._

"Rin, look at me," he murmured, wanting to lose himself in her dreamy gaze.

"I," Rin's gaze held his, molten amber and chocolate. _We're not meant to be, _she told herself, repeating that phrase over and over. _Yet, why did she have to fit so perfectly in his arms? Why did he already have such a hold on her heart? _

Sesshomaru chuckled, brushing his thumb against her rosy cheeks. "Your eyes," he started, "Are much too expressive. You'll never be able to keep secrets."

Rin bit the inside of her cheek, _what exactly does he mean by that? Does he know how he affects me? _She dared to look into those amber eyes, her heart aching, _he knows. _That smug look on his face, _he knows. _Her fingers curled around his neck, _but she didn't want to let go. _They danced for what felt like forever, her feet aching in her heels, the moon setting to the west, but still she didn't let go. _How she dreamt of this moment. _

"I must go," Sesshomaru murmured as he reluctantly released his hold on her. He bowed low, "Thank you for this dance."

Rin wiped away the tear threatening to fall from her eye. _And just like that, it was over. _"Of course my lord," she curtseyed, "Thank you for the flower. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in the East."

"Hn," Sesshomaru brushed his thumb against her nude lips, leaning his forehead against hers, "Dream of me tonight, little one, won't you?"

"I..." She dared to lean up and kiss his cheek, _always, my Lord. _She heard his breath on her cheek, his hand wrapped tightly around her small waist and closed her eyes. She knew it was foolish, to expect _something,_ perhaps to feel his lips on hers._But there was nothing._ She opened her eyes, suddenly cold as she watched him walk away from her. He picked up his jacket and left the secluded grounds, not once looking back. She felt the goosebumps rise on her ivory skin as she lifted the moonflower from her hair and looked down, cursing the feeling of her heart breaking into pieces. _Stupid, stupid Rin. What were you expecting? _She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, _a kiss? _

She sat back on the rock, caressing the soft petals, _for his sake, she had to stay away. _She cursed, hanging her head as she held the blossom to her heart, _just one dance. _She let out a shaky breath, _no matter how much she wished for more._

* * *

xoxo

tuille


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Daughter

* * *

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

The following morning Rin whimpered as she woke, her hands fisting the silk sheets beneath her. It hurt, the dull pain radiating over her body. "Mmph," she moaned, curling up into a fetal position. The pain lessened, her sweat matted hair sticking to her forehead.

"Princess," that calming voice came from above, "My dear, are you awake?"

Her eyes opened then, crusty and filled with tears. "Kaede," she managed, her throat parched and sore.

"Aye, 'tis I." Kaede held a cold compress to the princess's forehead, "Yee came down with a fever last night Princess."

"Mm," Rin moved to lay on her back, still feeling groggy. She starred up at her crystal chandelier, mesmerized by the sun's reflection. The pain decreased as she gained consciousness, her thoughts flittering. Slowly the night before began to filter through her mind.

_"Dream of me tonight, little one, won't you?" _

Rin shivered as his voice moved over form, her heart beating rapidly.

_The Lord of the West. _

She licked her lips, closing her eyes once more. _She had danced with the handsome Lord in the moonlight. Was it all just a dream? _She turned her head to her nightstand, her chest clenching at the sight of a single white petal. _His gift to her had been a moonflower. _

"Have I been sleeping for long?" She asked softly, her voice and strength regained.

Kaede pursed her lips, retrieving the small brown bottle of medicine at her side. "It's the afternoon now," she replied, taking a silver spoon and filling it with the red liquid. "You've missed your morning dose my lady." She uncapped the bottle, "Open," she instructed gently, chuckling at the younger girl's hesitation.

Rin rubbed her eyes, curling her nose at the residual crust on her finger. She sighed, urging herself to forget her thoughts. She glanced up at the spoon and pouted, "From the bottle?" Rin's chocolate eyes widened, pleading with the elder woman. "Can't I have tea?"

"Nay, the medicine needs to work immediatly. Now open," she tsked, gently tapping Rin's nose with the spoon. "Rin," she chided the young woman, playfully warning her, "Shall I retrieve your father?"

Rin sighed, opening her mouth and swallowing the horrific liquid. She made a face, "'D-gus-ing," she mumbled, quickly downing the glass of water Kaede had handed her.

"There now, not so bad?" Kaede set the empty glass next to the bed and helped Rin sit up. "Time for you to get ready."

"Hai," Rin's legs were shaky as she stood. "Kaede," she clutched her nanny's arm, swaying from her lack of vision. "It's blurry," she whispered, her eyes clouding white as she tried to take a step. _I can't see, _she panicked, her hands reaching for the elder woman_. _

Kaede quickly helped Rin sit back onto the bed, "You just stood up too quickly," she assured the young princess. She fluffed the pillows behind her and gently nudged her to lay back, "Rest now." She held a hand to the princess's forehead, pursing her lips at the heat radiating from it. "I'll return later to help you dress."

"Hai," Rin held her hands in her lap. _She was so weak that she could not stand on her own. _She felt her eyes water, _perhaps death was calling to her earlier. _"Thank you Kaede," she murmured, glancing up at her nanny.

Kaede gathered bottles and cloths onto the silver cart, "For what my dear?"

Rin gave her a small smile, a single tear dripping down her porcelain skin, "For pretending that everything's ok."

Kaede's back stiffened, holding herself back from gathering the young princess in her arms and crying with her. She glanced at the set of dishes in her hand and nodded, "Of course princess." She bowed and excused her from the room, pushing the cart out. "Of course."

* * *

A half an hour later Kaede slipped back into the room, finding the young princess curled up onto the window seat overlooking the large bay window. She had a white petal in her hand, her fingers stroking the silk flora.

"He's very handsome, isn't he?" Kaede asked as she moved towards the princess.

Rin whipped her head around, holding a hand to her heart. "Kaede-baba," she whispered, "You startled me."

"Did I?" Kaede asked as she strolled over to the window and looked down below. The infamous lord was standing in Rin's garden, speaking with his advisor. She smiled, "Aye, very handsome indeed. Your children will be undeniably the most beautiful of all Japan."

"Kaede," Rin turned red, mumbling as she tugged her nanny's sleeve, "I wasn't..."

"You're looking healthier," she cut her off, pressing her wrinkled hand against Rin's warm cheeks, "How are you faring?"

"Well." Rin leant against the stone wall, her eyes still on the handsome lord. "Hungry." She added with a impish grin, tilting her head to the side.

Her white eyebrows rose, "Yee did miss both breakfast and lunch."

Rin giggled, "Hai. Did the kitchen staff save me some food?"

"Aye," she held Rin's hand and helped her up, not missing how Rin looked back to the window. "Shall we be wearing a dress today, princess?"

"Hai," Rin sat on the chaise, placing the petal on the small table in front of her. She folded her hands on her knees as Kaede brought out two dresses. The first was a long-sleeved cream colored chiffon dress. The front bodice was topped with lace overlays and ended above her knees. The second dress was sleeveless and printed silk, with light colored brushstrokes blending with the fabric. It was a long dress, ending inches above the floor. Rin rose from her seat to caress the second dress, her fingers lingering on the purple print.

"The colors of the West," Kaede noted, watching as Rin seemed to lose herself in thought. _She's smitten, _she thought, setting the dress onto the small glass table beside the closet.

"Have you..." Rin felt her chest tighten as she spoke, "Have you ever been in love, Kaede-baba?

"Love, my dear?" The question was most unexpected. Kaede folded her hands in front of her, remembering her past. "Once. A very long time ago." She smiled sagely, "I was about your age, and he was nineteen summers. He was the welder's son, so very handsome, with a roguish smile that could melt the hearts of many women."

"And how did you know?" The young woman asked, "That you loved him?"

"Because he could make me smile with just his presence. He would tease me, make me laugh. Console me when I was upset. And I knew that I never wanted to be away from him."

Rin's gaze darted to her nanny's, "And did you marry him?"

"Nay," Kaede looked to the hardwood floors, remembering that time in her life. "He married my sister. I was much too foolish, too shy to tell him how I felt. The day they married, was perhaps the worst of my life."

"Kaede," Rin's eyes moistened as she hugged her, "I'm sorry."

"Do not feel sorry for me little one," she stroked Rin's long hair, "I've lived a long, happy life. If anything," she looked at the young girl, "I wish for you to learn from my mistakes."

Rin bit her lip, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Kaede shook her head softly, "Do not wait my dear, for time is precious." _Especially for you. _

Rin hesitated, closing her eyes. _Time is precious? Even if she did have the courage to admit her newfound feelings, they could never be together. _

"Last night," she murmured, lifting her chin, "I had a dream that we danced."

"The Lord and you?" Kaede's lips quirked, "Are you sure it was a dream princess?" She saw Rin's brows furrow together and smiled, "You both disappeared last night for quite some time."

Rin blushed, _it wasn't a dream? _She touched her lips, remembering that ache in her chest when he had left her alone in the garden. _Stay away from him, _she reminded herself, moving to sit on the settee. "Don't be silly Kaede." She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking a minute to collect her thoughts.

_He's not yours to have Rin. _

"I'll wear the first dress," Rin looked at the cream fabric, "Thank you."

"Aye," Kaede set the dress on the bed and bowed before she removed herself from the room, "I shall be in the kitchen preparing your meal. Come down when you are ready princess."

"Hai," Rin absentmindedly played with the sleeves of the dress, her gaze once again wandering to the window, _to the lord, _"Thank you."

* * *

Rin rounded the corner, tentatively looking around the pillar as she stepped into her gardens. It was near sunset now, with Rin having spent the majority of the day in the library. She exhaled with relief, finding solace as she knelt next to her flower beds and began to tend to her garden.

"Princess."

Rin gasped as she whipped her head to the garden's entrance, her heart stopping as her gaze fell upon the lord of the West. He was leaning against the stone wall, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows and his grey slacks fitting snugly against his tall, lean legs. She felt her heart beat quicken, her arms tingled as a cool wind went past her.

"My lord," she whispered, bowing her head down as she greeted him. _He's just a man Rin, _she told herself, _just yet another visiting lord. He's nothing special. _She struggled to swallow her fear, _he doesn't make you nervous. _

"Rise," his silky baritone commanded her.

"Hai," she rose up from her kneeling position, blushing as she dusted off the dirt on her ivory dress. Her hair had been tied back in a messy ponytail, her fingers encrusted with soil. _Why now? _She grimaced as she rubbed the dirt off of her cheek, _why when I look like such a mess? _"I apologize my lord, I did not hear you enter."

"Hn," he looked around the grounds, his poise regal and arrogant. "This is your garden?"

"Hai," she smiled, "It has flowers from all four of the kingdoms. These," she stepped back to reveal the long stemmed flowers she had been working on, "Are from the South. Lord Ryokuchi brought them here for me the last time he visited with my father."

He nodded his head, "Beautiful," he murmured, Rin's face flushing red as he looked into her wide chocolate eyes.

_Beautiful? _She chided herself for thinking that he meant her, "Thank you my lord, I've been tending to this garden since I was young."

"My lands could certainly use your expertise." He fingered the tall calla lilies next to him, "My palace pales significantly in comparison to yours."

Rin stuttered as he walked towards her, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "I'm... I'm not... I... I'm sure that's not true..." She froze as he took his hand and lifted her chin so that she looked into his amber gaze.

"You're nervous." He stated, "Is it I that makes you nervous?" He chuckled as Rin nodded, the rest of her body unmoving. "Such honesty. Tell me," his voice was husky, "Did you dream of me last night, little one?" He asked, his hand moving from her chin to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his fingertips.

Rin closed her eyes, fighting to keep her composure. _Did she dream of him? _Her breath hitched as he removed his hand from her body. "My lord..." _Yes, a million times yes. She had dreamt of growing old with him last night. _She stilled, her eyes opening, moistened with tears not yet shed. _But those were simply impossible dreams._

"My lord," she started, avoiding his question, "It is highly improper for me to be alone with you without supervision."

He smirked, "Improper? My aide is standing behind that stone pillar," he gestured towards the castle, "Instructed not to move until I return. I believe that suffices for proper supervision?"

She couldn't help but giggle, "You're very stubborn my lord."

"Hn, I believe I informed you last night that I tend to get my way. And," he took her hand, placing yet another kiss on her smooth, ivory skin. "To call me Sesshomaru."

"Hai, Sesshomaru." She took a step back, leaving a foot of distance between her and the handsome lord. _Keep your distance, _she told herself. "Would-would you like a tour?" She gestured to the plants, "Not many people can say that they've been graced with a private tour of my infamous garden."

He chuckled, _she was skittish. He would have to be patient. _"The flowers of Japan all within a single garden?" He mused, "Lead the way."

"Ok," _he said yes, _her thought, her pulse quickening. She twirled to face the flowers, "Well these..."

The tour had taken over an hour, with Sesshomaru keeping a respectable distance between them. He had seemed actually interested in her flower collection, interjecting when he had questions of their origin and growth.

"The sun is setting," she murmured, straining her neck to look up at the evening sky. The once blue canvas was painted with oranges and purples, hints of red and pink mixing as the magnificent sun set upon the kingdom.

"Will you return to the fay once the sun sets?" He asked, his lips quirking to the side, "For you are far too ethereal to be only human."

Rin laughed lightly, the sounds of twinkling bells gracing his ears. "My lord," she glanced up at him, her smile wide, "Sesshomaru," she corrected, "You're far too charming."

"I only speak the truth," he replied, tucking his hands into his grey slacks. "However, it is getting late." He glanced behind him, "I should relieve my aide of his post."

Rin giggled, looking over to the large stone pillar and the fidgeting little man who was glaring angrily at her. "That would be wise." She replied, tucking her loose curls behind her ear. She curtseyed, "Goodnight my lord," she spoke, rather reluctant for him to leave.

"Allow me to walk you to your chambers," he took her hand, dismissing his aide with a sharp look. "It would be unwise for you to wander this castle without proper supervision."

The corners of Rin's mouth lifted, _he had a sense of humor too._ "Of course my lord," she conceded, "That would be most unwise." She tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow, allowing herself this single moment.

_This has to be the last time, _she told herself, her fingers curling into his toned arm. _The last time she could be alone with him. For she was falling further for this man, someone who was simply unattainable. Because forever in her heart would he be _**_almost_**_ hers. And forever, _her steps slowed, his matching hers as they walked towards her rooms, _forever her heart would be his. _

"Shh!" A feminine voice hushed her companion, the sound of feet pattering echoing in the corridor.

Rin jumped as she heard the sounds of others nearby, gasping as she spotted her elder sister and the lord of the North rush into her garden. They were playfully chasing each other, her sister in a long green dress and the lord dressed casually in a blue shirt and black slacks. She instinctively pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve and tugged him next to her into an alcove that overlooked the garden.

"Spying on your sister?" He asked, his brow lifting. He watched Rin's expression as the couple in her garden interacted with one another. Kagura had taken the lord's hand, walking him around the entire garden before settling in front of a bed of white tulips.

"Hush," she grinned playfully, pointing to the couple. "Lord Kouga has been coming to the East every summer for past six years. At first, I thought it was because he was good friends with my brother, but obviously," she laughed, leaning her forearms on the stone, "I was wrong." _They look so happy, _she thought, _so in love with one another. _She blushed as she felt Sesshomaru move towards her, leaning closer to the stone in response. _He's just a man, _she repeated, _just a man. _

"Interesting," Sesshomaru replied, his arms encircling Rin as he stood behind her. He smirked as she glanced back shyly.

Rin blushed as his hands moved towards hers, turning back to face the couple. She gasped as Kouga knelt down onto one knee, her right hand suddenly gripping Sesshomaru's own tightly. _Is this what I think it is? _Her eyes widened, _he's going to ask her to marry him!_ She squealed lightly, jumping up onto her toes to watch as Kagura accepted his proposal.

"She said yes," she exclaimed, turning her head to look up at the tall Lord. Her smile fell as her eyes moved over his ever impassive face. _Kagura has been taken. But Lord Sesshomaru came to the East to find a bride. _She immediatly dropped his hand, _so he was Sara's now. _Her breaths were shallow as she struggled to focus on her sister, her eyes clouding with tears.

_Three days Rin, _she told herself, trying to rationalize her feelings._ She had known him for only three days. This feeling, this stupid, hopeless feeling she felt for him was foolish. _

"A fool," she had whispered softly, turning on her heel to face him. She looked down at his leather encased feet, hers only centimeters away. _Would she die before she felt a man's love? _

"I find it impossible," he began, finding himself lost in her gaze. Her brown eyes were stormy, filled with both longing and regret. He released his hold on the stone, breaking the silence, "That you have yet been courted."

She shrugged, _a sore subject, _she thought bitterly. "I have two elder sisters who are far more beautiful and poised than I." She pursed her lips, "I'm often forgotten."

He narrowed his eyes in distaste, "You're too naive to believe such a thing." He lifted his hand, "Your innocence and grace is unparalleled. Your beauty," he stroked her soft, rosy cheeks, "Is magnificent. Ethereal." _A nymph, _he added, his thumb running over her peach lips, _temptation at its finest. _

"Such beautiful words," she replied bashfully. She closed her eyes, embracing his touch, "Thank you."

He smirked, his hands slowly dropping to his side, "Those men were fools to have not fought for your hand."

She lifted her chin, her own eyes narrowing as a spark appeared in her brown eyes, "My lord, perhaps I have high standards."

His eyebrows lifted, _so the princess has fire in her soul._ "And what are your standards?" He asked, laying his hands onto the stone wall, once more encasing her in his form.

"A..." she blushed, taking a step back, cursing herself as she fought to think of something impossible. "That he has a two-headed dragon, and is a wielder of a many swords. And... and that he has a thousand gardens."

"A thousand gardens?" He chuckled, entertained by her. "That's quite the list."

"Yes," she smiled sweetly, "And I've yet to meet a man who has yet to meet my standards."

He smirked, _until I. _"The West has many acres of land surrounding my palace."

Rin bit her bottom lip, "I-I," she stuttered, pushing herself back agains the stone wall. "But... you do not have a dragon."

"I can assure you, my lady," he lifted her hand and kissed the top, "That I will send my armies in search of this mystical creature if it so pleases you."

She shivered, "Sesshomaru," she stopped herself from continuing. _You can't be mine, _her mind screamed with anguish, _she could never be his lady. _

Sesshomaru glanced up, the couple in the corner no longer in front of the tulips. He nodded towards her garden, smirking at what he found. "It seems that they're quite... comfortable with one another."

Rin turned back to the couple and gasped as she watched the couple, now against the tall tree in the centre. Kouga's hands were roaming over Kagura's body.

_Oh my, _her heart stopped, her eyes widening in surprise. _Oh my god. _She fought to contain her embarrassment, struggling to look away, but her curiosity getting the better of her as she peeked once more.

_A man's touch, _she thought, gulping as Kouga hitched Kagura's long legs around his waist, his lips moving to her neck as he pressed kisses to her pulse. Rin then averted her gaze, closing her eyes for a moment.

_Is that what it's like? _She glanced down at their hands, her fingers curling as her hands inched towards his. Soon their fingers intertwined, his warm body meeting hers as she leaned into his touch. _A man's touch? _

Sesshomaru glanced down at his companion, his chest rumbling as he spoke. "Have you ever seen witnessed such passion?" He smirked as Rin's blush spread, struggling to contain his own desire.

Rin's eyes darted to his, her neck straining to meet his gaze, "N-no," she stuttered. _Never. _

"Pure," he murmured, his amber eyes melting with utter desire. _She would be his, _he thought, running his thumb over her ring finger.

"My lord... have you ever?" She trailed off, her cheeks flaming red. _She actually had the gall to ask him? Rin, _she chided herself, _think before you speak!_

He chuckled at her question, ""I am no stranger to pleasure, my lady," he purred, goosebumps appearing on her arms as he spoke.

Rin shivered, her heart clenching. "Oh." _There had been women before her, she had known through listening to the stories. And there would be women after her, for she was a mere passing in his life. _

_Run Rin, _she scolded herself, _run. He was far too dangerous, already staking a claim in her dreams and her heart. _She whimpered, her head feeling light, _her heart was already breaking at the mere thought of him leaving the East to rule with a lady that was not her. _

"I can't be yours," she whispered, not knowing that he had heard.

"Rin?" He tensed, watching as tears appeared in her bright eyes.

She stepped out of his hold, moving like a dancer as she slipped past him and into the corridor. She looked back at him with her wide eyes, "I'm sorry my lord," she curtseyed before she ran, her vision blurring with her tears.

"Rin!" He growled, knowing better than to follow her. "Damnit!"

The couple in the garden had rushed out at the sudden commotion to find the Western Lord alone in the corridor. "My lord?" Kagura questioned, looking down the hall, "Was that Rin?"

Sesshomaru's jaws tensed, "Hn. She's... upset."

She frowned, "I see, please excuse me," she curtseyed before pressing a firm kiss on Kouga's cheek. "I need to go talk to her."

Kouga nodded, "We'll speak later."

Sesshomaru scowled as she too ran off, running his hand through his long silver hair. _Had he somehow offended the young princess? Had he been too bold with his affections? _

"Sesshomaru," Kouga's gaze shifted from his new fiancee to his friend, "What exactly are your intentions towards the third daughter?" He asked, folding his arms in front of him. "For I refuse to let her become another one of your conquests."

Sesshomaru snarled, "You truly subject yourself to trivial rumors?"

Kouga sighed, acknowledging the burning fire in Sesshomaru's eyes, "I see. So the ice prince is no longer." He quirked his brow, "You have feelings for her? I never thought I'd see the day you chase after a woman."

"She's... different." Sesshomaru said finally, "Calming, enchanting, beautiful." He glanced at his companion and laughed at himself. _He was showing weakness, all for a girl._ "I've known her for only three days and yet my thoughts are consumed of her."

Kouga snickered, "Welcome to the club." He shrugged, "Perhaps its something in the water, but the Eastern daughters are simply... irresistible."

Sesshomaru frowned, unhappy with the way she had ran from him. "I'm afraid I was too forward with my intentions."

Kouga considered it, "She's still young Sesshomaru, perhaps it would be best to give her space instead of bulldozing her into marrying you."

Sesshomaru snorted, "I hardly think I bulldozed her into a proposal."

"Just be a gentleman. Like you said, she's nervous around you, so be patient. Persistence works out in the end," he grinned, "Let's just hope it doesn't take you six years like it took me."

* * *

Kagura softly knocked on the white doors, finally pushing them open without waiting for a response from her younger sister. "Rin?" She flicked on the lights and her heart broke as she found her sister curled up under the covers of her large bed, crying as she hugged a pillow. "Oh Rin, what happened?" She asked, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

Rin whimpered, lifting her head, "Kagura?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Hey," Kagura replied, shooting her sister a smile, "You look horrible."

Rin snorted, lying back onto the bed. She stared blankly at the bed covers, her fingers running over the cotton.

"Rin," her voice was calming as she spoke, reaching over to stroke the younger girl's hair. "Why are you crying?"

Rin's lips quivered, remembering their conversation. _He would find a dragon for me, _she thought, _and gift me with a thousand gardens. _She closed her eyes, her heart clenching. _But it was impossible. For she was ill; her strength and health lessening each day. _

"I'm dying," she whispered, her body cold. "And it just... it's horrible. I wouldn't wish it on my worst of enemies, to know when your life will end." _To know that love would be impossible. _

Kagura froze, _she refused to believe that her younger sister, so vibrant and jubilant, the epitome of joy, would die before her 18th birthday._ "We're all dying," she murmured in an attempt to sooth her, "Every minute on earth is a minute closer to death."

Rin sighed, _Kagura was ever the philosopher. _"It's different," she replied, moving onto her knees to look at her sister. "You and I both know it."

Kagura conceded, "Very well. Did the lord do something to upset you then?"

Rin shook her head, "No." She licked her lips, suddenly feeling parched. "I overreacted." She pulled the pillow onto her lap, _perhaps he will view me as dramatic and keep his distance. _She played with the tassels,"Kagura... I'm scared that the lord might... he might..."

"Court you? Perhaps you're scared that he's taken a likening to you?" She smiled, "Would that not be good?" Kagura took her sisters hand, "He's strong, intelligent, charming," she grinned foolishly, "And incredibly handsome. It's ridiculous how gorgeous he looks in a suit."

"He is," Rin giggled, remembering the first moment she had laid her eyes on him. "Isn't he? A real life prince charming." _Straight out of the storybooks. _She fell silent, _he was offering her a chance to live her dream. And here she was, running in the opposite direction._

"Then why are you crying?" Kagura asked, wiping the tears the fell from her sister's eyes.

Rin skirted the question, "If I was his wife, then I would be the Lady of the West."

"Indeed. That is how it works," Kagura teased, "Are you scared of such a title? Is that why you shed tears?"

"I-" Rin struggled not to cry, her thin shoulders shaking as she continued, "But I can't." Her voice broke, mimicking the grief in her heart, "I _can't_ be his."

She stroked the younger girl's hair, "Why can't you be with him?"

"The Lady of the West is meant to be by the Lord's side for his entire reign, to act as the fulcrum for a leader." Rin repeated the passage that had been driven into her head through her studies. "She is to be the hostess, the philanthropist, the mother of his heirs. She is to be gracious, loyal, generous, nurturing, and the keeper of peace." She sat back onto her legs, pulling away from her sister's embrace. "Is it not obvious Kagura? I can't be his lady." Her hands were shaking as she wiped the tears that fell, "I shall pass in two summers," _perhaps sooner. _"And I can't give him children. It would make no sense for him to take me as his wife."

_Despite how desperately she wished for more. Despite how she was finally experiencing the chance to fall hopelessly in love. _

Kagura swallowed, tears appearing in her own eyes, "Rin," she struggled to think of a way. _But it was impossible. Rin would die young, unable to give birth. No man with such a grand title would risk marrying her. _"I'm sorry," she murmured, her words full of sorrow. _For they could never be together. Despite how much she knew her sister wanted it. _

"Rin, you care deeply for the lord, don't you?"

Rin nodded weakly, "It's foolish that I feel this way." She pulled out the white petal she had tucked in her pillow, "That the mere thought of him both warms my heart and breaks it at the same time.

"Does he know? That you're... ill?"

Rin shook her head, "It's for the best." _If she could have only this, to preserve a pure vision of herself in the lord's memories. _

"Then what shall you do?" She asked, "Hide in your bedroom until he leaves?"

Rin shrugged, remembering Kaede's story. "Perhaps he'll take a liking to Sara."

Kagura raised a perfectly arched brow, "You think he will take Sara as his bride?"

"Would they not make a beautiful couple? Sara was born to be a lady. She has the proper education, grace, and elegance that I lack. She hosts parties, balls, and is able to hold a conversations with anyone. And me? I run around the grounds barefoot, with mud stains on my clothes. I talk to birds and play with bugs," she let out a bitter laugh, "I'm no Lady of the West."

"Rin..."

_Enough of this, _she told herself. _Enough of this pity. _"Congratulations," Rin interrupted, forcing a smile on her visage. "Lady of the North. I'm so happy for you." She gave her sister a quick hug.

Kagura nodded, yielding to the change in conversation, "Thank you."

"Father will be incredibly pleased. If only he had a fourth daughter, ne? To marry Lord Ryokuchi's eldest son? Then he could ensure peace and prosperity for all kingdoms."

Kagura rose from the bed and kissed the top of her sister's head, "Indeed." She sighed, "I just wish for you to be happy Rin."

Rin clutched the bedding, her heart twisting as it ached. "I am."

_Lies. She was lying to herself. Pretending that her heart was not in pieces. _

"Very well. Goodnight then. I suspect I'll see you when the Lord of the West returns to his homeland." She gently closed the white doors, her mind running in different directions. _Her sister was falling in love with a man who was perfect for her. A man who would treat her like a queen, answering her every whims. But it was truly unfortunate, for Rin could not be with him. _

Inside the bedroom Rin walked to her large bay window, crossing her legs as she sat upon the soft cushion. She looked out at the grounds below and spotted that silver hair in her garden. He was pacing, his aide next to him as they spoke. Her delicate hand lifted to touch the cool glass, _she could love him from afar, but nothing more. _She traced figures onto the window, daydreaming. _She would never know what it would be like to feel his touch, his lips against hers, his touch as passionate as Kouga's. She would never grow old with him, never give him children. _She felt a single tear run down her porcelain cheeks, _and perhaps most heartbreaking of all, she would never know his love. _

* * *

xoxo

tuille


End file.
